Mad Souls
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: When two strong fighters with strong personalities, Hanzo Hasashi and Princess Athenia, embark on a potentially life-changing mission, will they crash and burn or will they find comfort in each other instead? (Scorpion/Hanzo H. x OFC pairing) (Semi AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Lately I've been obsessed with reading fanfictions of Mortal Kombat since I love the game as well, so I decided to give this a go; writing one. I am also currently obsessed with Hanzo Hasashi, that's why I write about him and paired him with my OC. Please note that this is my first fanfiction EVER, and English is not my first language, so go easy on me. Constructive criticisms are welcome because I want to write the 2nd chapter immediately. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to R &R :) **

**Anw shout out to my homegirl MartengaPop for being such a helping hand during the process of this ff. love ya girl!**

His feet steps steadily along the narrow street of Outworld Marketplace. He holds his kunai on his grip with his slanted hazel eyes observing every corner of this place known for its danger. He's always ready to take down a soul.

There he is. Hanzo Hasashi. The well-known Scorpion, former revenant from Netherrealm, has been resurrected back into his human form. He might look human, but he retains Scorpion's wrath and skill with a heart still full of the desire for vengeance. He still can't forgive Quan Chi for what he did to his family and clan. Being the family man that he is, Hanzo can't easily let that get away from his head. He would hunt Quan Chi down until he paid his debt. Blood for blood.

Even for a brave ninja, the sight of Outworld Marketplace is a hideous sight to behold. Monstrous sized animals are being chained in one corner as they try to prey each other with their big sharp teeth. The smell of blood and dead beings linger around his nose. The air is way too hot behind his collar, making him dripping drops of sweat. The circumstances around him does not scare him even a little as he had been through worse. Instead, it makes his blood runs faster as his adrenaline is building up.

Keeping his eyes peeled, he saw a man running past him on the corner of his right eye. Seconds later, he heard stomps of a person running. Each second, the stomps get louder and he starts to feel the quiver of the ground. Hanzo stops walking to register what the hell is going on. But before he even turn, a person bump into him from the back so hard he fell into the sandy ground that blinds him for a second. His strong reflex makes his kunai flies towards the person bumping him and it landed a deep scratch on their lower back.

He got up by his knee, approaching the fallen victim of his kunai that is now lying with their face facing the ground. Trying to stay on guard, Hanzo grabs one of his swords from his back.

"Show yourself." He said as he is unsure if that person has died or not.

The fallen victim suddenly moves and tackles his feet sending Hanzo's feet a few inches above the ground before finally the impact caused him to fell down to the ground. Hanzo is now lying on his back, head a little off-balanced at the fall before suddenly he noticed a pair of bright turquoise eyes looking at him with a stare full of anger as that person fiercely stands up.

"You've let a thief escape. Now you're gonna pay for it!"

As Hanzo processes the words, he noticed that the person standing with their right feet on his belly is no one but a majestic, goddess-like female figure. She then grabbed her golden spear that is tucked on her outer thigh, extending its length and it is ready to meet Hanzo's beating heart.

Being a ninja with a quick reflex, he is not distracted by her beauty. Instead, he blocked her golden spear with one of his mighty swords. The pressure is built as their weapons clash. Gazing into each other's eyes full of rage, it can be told none of them fancies losing a battle. Outsmarting her, Hanzo throws her golden spear away in one swift move with his sword as he manages to get back on his feet. She runs towards him, backflips, and grabs his other sword from his back. An intense battle is going on for a while between them, and no one seems to weaken or back down a little bit even after they reached a point where they are unarmed.

After a couple of bruises, Hanzo finally knocks her down to the ground by his fire punch with his fist covered with spiked glove, grabs his sword, and points it to her face, a sign for winning a battle.

"You are not whom I seek to fight, commoner."

She growls in response. Discarding Hanzo's sword out of her face as she stands up and grabs her spear off the ground, tucking it safely on her outer thigh. She leaves Hanzo in silence without saying any word, limping away trying to hold back the stingy feeling in her lower back from the deep cut Hanzo's kunai made. Blood still dripping from her scar onto the ground, but the blowing sand quickly covered them.

A few meters away from him, she turned her head back to throw Hanzo an intense gaze. A gaze that is powerful enough to give him chills all over his back. Those eyes again, he thought while his hazel eyes meet her sea-bright turquoise eyes. A pair of eyes that will haunt him every step he takes – the eyes he will not soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I finally managed to publish the 2nd chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to where the story's going. I hope you enjoy this one as well. Another s/o to MartengaPop for her suggestions and big help. Make sure to check out her awesome stories^^**

 **Just a heads up, I made Kitana the queen of Edenia in this chapter because since Sindel is a revenant, I suppose Edenia needs a new ruler. And who could do a better job than Kitana?**

 **Anyway don't forget to R &R and let me know you're loving this story by favoriting and following. So yeah, I hope you guys will like this one! Constructive criticisms are welcome^^**

Hanzo finally reached Grand Palace of Edenia after his little detour to Outworld. He does not look decent, but he is quickly expected by Kitana, so he enters the palace anyway. Although if he could, he would prefer to wash up a little bit as he is the "honorable" type of man.

The palace is called the Grand Palace of Edenia for a reason; it is enormous. The inside is very spacious and bright. White-printed wallpaper covered the wall and big windows are attached to it. The two large fountains can be seen very clearly through the window. The water resources in this palace are infinity as it is surrounded by a river. To Hanzo, the best part about this palace is the large waterfall behind the palace as it reminds him of Japan, his homeland in Earthrealm.

"Greetings, Queen Kitana." Hanzo greets Kitana as he bows.

"Master Hasashi. I am grateful that you've come." Kitana greets him back, sitting on her gold-framed throne. "I noticed you've encountered some trouble along the way." Kitana said as she noticed his ripped outfit, bruised cheek, and scratches all over his body.

Embarrassed, he answers, "My apologies. I was attacked by a commoner at Outworld Marketplace"

"It is understandable. Outworld isn't exactly the most pleasant spot. But I sincerely hope Edenia treats you nicer."

"Yes, my Queen. Edenia is one charming jewel."

"I'm pleased you think of my homeland that way." Kitana smiles, but suddenly changes her tone into a serious one. "So let's cut to the chase, Master Hasashi. Are you fully aware of the mission you're about to go through?"

"Certainly. I—"

"What mission?" Hanzo's talking is suddenly interfered by a familiar voice. Hanzo turns his head only to find the turquoise-eyed woman he fought in Outworld approaching Kitana. He did not expect to see this woman ever again, or at least that soon. Instantly, he rushes towards her and point his mighty sword to her.

"Be gone, Outworlder! Commoners are not welcome in this sacred palace!"

Confused, Kitana reacts to his words and instanly gets up from her throne, "Commoner? What are you talking about, Master Hasashi?"

"This woman fought me at Outworld Marketplace, my Queen. It's better for you to stay away from her."

The turquoise-eyed woman just stands there. Glancing at the tip of his sword, then turns her eyes at Hanzo. Hanzo cannot quite read her expression; it's not as sharp as when they were battling, but it's not warm and welcoming either. It's like she knows something he does not.

Kitana tries to stay calm. She sits back on her throne and said, "Alright. First of all, Master Hasashi, there is no need to point your sword at her. She is no commoner. That is my step-sister, Athenia."

Shocked but still heated as he recalls the intense battle between him and Athenia, Hanzo puts down his sword, throwing her his cynical look. She replied by turning her face away from Hanzo and looking at the ceiling. He can tell she's quite entertained by his misjudgment.

"Second of all, why were you in Outworld, Athenia? I told you to stop masquerading yourself into a commoner. And in Outworld Marketplace?! Good grief, Athenia. That place is not made for us royals. Just take a good look at yourself, sister. Your current appearance is an eyesore." Kitana's attempt to stay calm is ruined when seeing her sister looks like she just got beaten badly.

Athenia's short white Grecian dress is torn, full of dirt and blood. Her jet-black hair is so messed up even Hanzo notices a twig stuck on it. Her fair skin is full of bruises which makes Hanzo feels bad a little. He had never beaten up a woman that bad before, but he had to do it since this woman was trying to kill him. He has been avoiding death since he refused to have his soul corrupted by Quan Chi yet again.

"Kitana, I am no longer 10, okay? I am sure I can take care of myself. You have seen me fight right?" Athenia answers, defending herself.

"But Master Hasashi did beat you up, didn't he?"

"He let a thief escape, Kitana! For God's sake, those people who got their stuff stolen are poor!"

"By the Gods, princess! It was unintentional. Had I known it was a thief, I would have quickly captured him!" Hanzo said as he raises his tone to Athenia.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. Besides, what do you know about their struggles?"

Kitana can only massages her nose bridge hearing Hanzo and Athenia argue, then she gets up from her throne "Alright, alright! I'm stopping your personal debate now before somebody get hurt!"

Hanzo and Athenia immediately stop their argument and face Kitana.

"My apologies, my Queen. That was impolite of me." Hanzo aplogizes as he bows slightly to Kitana. He knows he should not have let personal issues get in his way, especially in front of Kitana as she is the queen of Edenia whom he fully respects.

"Ugh, what an ass-licker." Remarks Athenia.

"Athenia, please do not start the attitude. Master Hasashi is our guest, and he is here to help us paralyzing Shinnok's army, so please be on your best behavior" Kitana speaks calmly.

"And how exactly could he do that?"

Kitana sits back down as she explains, "It has been found out by the special forces of Earthrealm that Shang Tsung has a secret flesh pit at the Kuatan Jungle in Outworld. I have given the mission to desert the place completely to Master Hasashi. He will depart to Kuatan Jungle tonight."

"Wait. Are you telling me that you hand such an important task to an outsider?"

Hanzo raises an eyebrow regarding Athenia's response. How could one be so bitter? Even he, who is known to be quite temperamental, could not treat people with such disrespect, especially someone in his circle of family. At this point he just wish Athenia would shut her mouth and obey her sister, the queen. Nevertheless, Hanzo is no longer considered an outsider since Edenia and Earthrealm have agreed to work together to take Shinnok and his army down.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kitana crosses her arm, lifting her head as a sign that she is the one making decisions.

"You think?" Athenia scoffs, placing her fists on her hips.

"Speak your matters then, princess."

"Well, _your majesty_. Since you're kind enough to ask me about my thoughts, I think it's safe to say that your idea sucks. Big time. I think you've made a very bad call." Athenia shares a piece of her mind sarcastically as she throws Hanzo a glare.

Hanzo balls a fist and silently growls, trying to hold his wrath. He could easily blow up at this point if he does not have a self-control. Instead, he interupts, "Excuse me, are you underestimating my power?"

"Why do you sound like you own all the power in the world? You ain't all that." Snorts Athenia.

"Look, Athenia." Kitana attempts to take control of the situation, "Master Hasashi is one of the finest fighter in all realms, and it is a perfect oppurtunity since he also came here to solve his personal matters. Besides, he is no outsider to Edenia."

Hanzo almost chokes when Kitana explains his matters to Athenia. He thought that Kitana will explain in detail, but he is relieved when it turns out that Kitana does not. Maybe it will be better if only a few people know about his matters. If he had a choice, he would prefer that no one knows about it. But to Hanzo, it was necessary to tell Kitana as he wanted to convince her that he should be doing this mission.

"Why didn't you ask me? I have a broad knowledge about Kuatan Jungle, and I have the skill to do the mission. You don't have to bother asking this prick with personal matters." Athenia says irritately.

Hanzo feels like Athenia is starting to get on his nerves. He tried his best to hold back his anger, but he fails. He approaches Athenia until their distance is only inches apart. He resists the urge to choke her to death. Instead, he growls and gives her his furious glare. Athenia returns his glare with a synical look in her eyes. She doesn't show fear in her eyes. Secretly, Hanzo is astounded that a person—let alone a woman, is not backing down or show fear towards his furiousness. Every time he throws that look, people would normally be frightened and back down straight away. But Hanzo does not show his surpriseness in his eyes.

"Stay out of this before you get hurt, princess." Hanzo's voice deepen.

"Oh, I'm more than you think I am, ninja. I am not afraid of you. Not even a little."

"We'll see how far can you go."

Kitana can only put her palm on her face watching those two argue yet again. She cannot stop them at this point, so she let them argue while she is trying to think of a solution.

A white lightning suddenly emerges in the room. Three of them are shocked and instantly turn their heads to the lightning. The lightning turns out to be the thunder God, Raiden.

"Ah, I knew I sense some intensity going on here." Raiden stops for a second to observe the surrounding. "Speak up the matters, Queen Kitana."

"Lord Raiden!" Kitana gets up from her throne and bows, followed by Hanzo and Athenia, "You came just in time."

Kitana then explains the fuss that has been going on and how Hanzo and Athenia keep arguing on who is going to do the mission to desert Shang Tsung's flesh pit.

"With all due respect my queen, let me do the honorable mission." Intrudes Hanzo.

"No, Lord Raiden. _I'll_ do this mission." Athenia still doesn't back down.

"Stop being childish, princess!"

"Oh, speak for yourself, ninja!"

"I have a solution." Shouts Raiden. Everyone in the room turn their attention to him. Waiting for the verdict Raiden about to give.

"Both of you shall do this mission. Together. As a team."

Hanzo's heart skips a beat. He cannot hear anything else. Those words echo in his brain which numbs his entire body.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hanzo inquired in disbelief. Did he heard it right? He cannot imagine himself doing such a mission with someone so stubborn in order to save the realms – and by the name of his family and clan! It could lead themselves to destruction, he thought. He looks over to Athenia and he sees her standing there, speechless. And suddenly she bursts out of laughter.

"Oh, by the Gods, Raiden! I knew you had a sense of humor right there."

"Do I sounded amusing to you, Princess Athenia?"

"Oh, comical." Athenia replies sarcastically.

Raiden only replies her remark by tilting his head to the side as if he is repeating the statement that he is very serious. Eventually, Hanzo can see Athenia's facial expression changing from humorous until she comes to the realization that Raiden is in bussiness.

"Wait, you're serious?!" Athenia exclaims, "You cannot do this, Raiden! Kitana, are you seriously agreeing to this?"

Kitana shrugs, "Well that's not a terrible idea actually. Both of you insisted to do this, so this seems to be a fair decision Lord Raiden have made."

"I'm sorry to interupt, but for the first time, I can see her point. There is no way we could work as a team." Interjects Hanzo.

Kitana's face suddenly lights up, "See? Both of you are teaming up already."

"Oh, stop it, Kitana. Not you too." Athenia replies bitterly as she crosses her arms.

"The decision has been made, Athenia, Master Hasashi. The queen agrees, so you shall obey and do this mission a justice." Raiden says firmly.

"But Kitana—"

"It has been settled, Athenia. You and Master Hasashi will depart to Kuatan Jungle tonight." Kitana paused for one moment, and then she exclaims through the silence, "Oh! And by working as a team, I mean both of you should return here to the palace safely as a team. If only one of you came back, that individual will be imprisoned or deserted. And that person shall not see the sunlight. Forever."

Both Hanzo and Athenia stands there in silence. Their jaw drop in disbelief. Hanzo wonders how he could survive this with such a complicated creature named Athenia, the stubborn princess of Edenia. For a second his heart tells him to let his guard down in order for this mission to be completed successfully. However, he doesn't know if he could even stand her along the way with her attitude and harshness. He could crash her head if she ever start the attitude. Would he rather be imprisoned than doing the mission with the worst person he has ever met? He thought. As he's having a debate with himself, Kitana breaks the silence once again.

"I see that both of you have understand completely. So for now, you're dismissed. I will see both of you tonight before your departure."

Hanzo and Athenia sigh and turn their backs on Kitana and Raiden. Athenia then glares at Hanzo as if she tells him to watch his back before they part. Hanzo ignores her and walk through his own separate direction.

* * *

"Lord Raiden," Kitana addresses him just a second before Raiden teleports. "I actually still have doubts about my sister and Master Hasashi teaming up. They cannot even stand each other. This could lead to failure. Are you certain this is going to work?" Kitana expresses her skepticism.

"I assure you, Queen Kitana." Convinces Raiden, "With their powers combined, great things will come our way."

Kitana nods in agreement. Raiden then turns his head to Kitana and beams slightly, "And so will theirs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I made an update on this chapter that could probably make the story line a bit different. Do give this a read and let me know what you think! Currently working on the 4th chapter :)**

Hanzo and Athenia march through the streets of Outworld in silence. Neither of them has spoken since they left Edenia. They have been walking for what feels like eternity, and it has been dead silent even until the night time comes, but none of them are tired or even care to start a conversation. When Hanzo hears the sound of swamp water splashing and feels a leakage of water beneath his foot, he knows they are close to Kuatan Jungle, but something is bothering him.

"Are you certain this is the right path?" Hanzo breaks the silence in reflex as he follows Athenia. "This electronic equipment says we are heading the wrong way."

Annoyed as her eyes were all set on the road, Athenia stops and turns around to find Hanzo showing the electronic equipment he talked about. "First of all, that is called a GPS, doofus. It could be misleading. I'm taking a shortcut to the area where I think Shang Tsung's flesh pit is located." She doesn't even bother to wait for his response and proceed anyway.

They have been equipped by the special forces with some of their gadgets to help them accomplish the mission; a GPS, a communicator, grenade, time bomb, a limited source of lighting, and what looks like an ordinary red button but it functioned as a back-up caller. But since Athenia knows her way around Outworld and Hanzo is clueless about gadgets, the GPS seems useless.

Still following her, Hanzo decides to ignore her doofus mockery at him and asks, "How do you know about these equipments?" He asks as he lift the bag with their possessions inside.

"I used to live as an ordinary teenager in Earthrealm, so I'm not exactly tech-blind. And my step father is also an ex-army. These explosive stuffs are like toys." Athenia brags, "God ninja, what'd you do without me."

Hanzo clenches his teeth behind her back then lift his kunai up in the air as if he's going to slay her. But he puts his kunai down when the image of underground prison with no sunlight comes through his mind. If that happens, he will not be able to avenge his family and clan's death, and they won't be resurrected. This mission would be useless for him if that ever happens, so he discards that thought and tries to get back at Athenia.

"You know, Queen Kitana's word about imprisoning could be nothing but a bluff. What do you say if we stay here and have a blood-shattering combat? The survivor gets to do this mission by themselves and does not need to share glory." Hanzo suggests.

"Ugh, trust me, as much as I would love to have your beating heart pierced on my spear, Kitana doesn't bluff. If she says something, she'll stick to it." Athenia states without bothering turning her body around, "One time in our childhood she told me not to eat her leftover edenian pie and she threatened me saying she would smash my pet hamster if I do so. I stupidly decided to ignore that threat and ate it anyway. Guess what happened to Mr. Fluffernutter."

Hanzo's eyes widen in shock as he learned the fact that Athenia was actually into pets and even named her pet with something almost too funny for him. But it was in her childhood anyway so it doesn't really matter to him. Then he frowns and tries to think of another way to get back at her – and he thinks he has found something that may shut her up.

"So princess, tell me. Are you thoroughly informed about what that flesh pit does?" Hanzo asks as he smirks behind her back. He knows that Athenia has never participated in Mortal Kombat, so he thinks she might lack some informations.

Athenia suddenly stops. She takes a deep breath, and stands there in silence.

"Ah, so the brave Princess Athenia does not even know the outcome of this mission she is trying to run... How interesting." Hanzo teases her as he makes his way half-circling Athenia and bumps into her shoulder intentionally so they are now face to face. Her face is glowering in annoyance which pleases Hanzo.

"It's quite alright to lack knowledge sometimes, princess. So what Shang Tsung's flesh pit does is that it creates their experimental armies. He mixes one DNA from a living being into another." Explains Hanzo as he pokes her upper arm slowly yet repeatedly with the flat surface of his kunai. "The possibility is endless for him. He could mix any race he wants and creates strong armies based on the experiments itself. Special forces expected their army will be 75% experimental creatures in the upcoming war against us, so you can well imagine if we sucessfully desert that horrid place. The win will be easily ours." He explains wryly as he raises an eyebrow.

Athenia's face turns as red as her lips as she balls a fist. Hanzo couldn't be any pleaser with the sight. He then turns around, his back facing her, "Judging by the lack of knowledge, and strength, from now on, I should be in charge of this mission." He says confidently as he taps the GPS onto his palm.

"Hey, Ninja!" Athenia blurts.

"What?"

Athenia walks through and face him, "You're so busy being your arrogant self that you don't even realize we've arrived at Kuatan Jungle, do you?" she says with a deadpan look on her face as she tilts her head slightly.

Hanzo looks up and his jaw drops slightly; huge trees and vines surround him and Athenia. Humongous statues and inscriptions are also everywhere to be seen. The smell of wet grass can be smelled distinctly. Ray of moonlight peeks through the trees and vines causing their surroundings to glow – no wonder he has been feeling the humidity since a few moments ago even though the sky is now dark. To him, the view is not that bad – it's actually quite enjoyable if being compared to Outworld Marketplace which was a complete eyesore.

While he enjoys the surrounding, the reality kicks back in – he is here to accomplish a mission. Part of it is to avenge the murder of his family and clan and have them resurrected. He clenches his teeth as the picture of Quan Chi creeps into his mind. He's back to his tense self yet again then turns his attention at Athenia – probably the last person he wants as a partner.

"Yeah, ok. While you're lost in your own delusional thoughts right there, give me that GPS! I need it." Athenia's turquoise eyes are on the GPS and she immediately grabs it from Hanzo's hand, turns around, and continues walking. He stuns, but he replies quickly,

"Really? As I might recall from our previous conversation, it could be _misleading_."

Athenia stops again and turns around, "Nice try, Ninja. Look, if want to resolve that personal matters of yours that I don't even care about immediately, move your butt now before it gets dark." She complains and walks again.

Hanzo still stands there. His head is now facing the ground. He catches a heavy breath as he recalls the traumatic massacre event which kills his family and clan. He shut his eyes harshly as he balls a fist. The anger in him is slowly building. His body is trembling as if he is a volcano that's about to blow up.

"Hey, Ninja! Are you seriously gonna stand there all day?" Facing him from distance, Athenia extends her arms with her palms facing up, she is getting impatient.

He sighs and let out a silent groan that is barely audible to Athenia as he proceeds the walk with faster pace, catching up to her so now they are walking side by side.

"I do not take orders from you." Hanzo says bitterly as he points his index finger at her.

"You just did, Ninja." Athenia replies rather harshly.

"Look, Princess." Hanzo stops and grabs Athenia by her upper arm, forcing her to look directly into his choleric face, "As much as I loathe working in teams especially with you, I want to do this mission justice in order for my family and clan to be resurrected like I was – Lord Raiden has promised me, so we need to trust each other despite our dislike towards each other. With that being said, you need to do as I say and hold back the attitude before I make—"

Athenia's stiff face turns dumbfounded as they hear noises behind the bushes. Hanzo's face turns to the source of the voice as terror appears on his face. Immediately, he drags Athenia behind the nearest tree and positions himself in front of her. He gets his kunai ready then get down to squat position, lowering Athenia as well by pressing her on her shoulder.

"Quiet! It might be Reptile!" Hanzo whispers.

"Uh… I didn't say anything, did I?! It was you who was talking shit load of crap—"Athenia whispers madly.

"Shhh! Quit it!" Shush Hanzo as he puts his index finger on his lips.

The sound behind the bushes gets louder each second. Even though it is dark, the air they breathe is getting hotter. Hanzo drops a sweat of adrenaline; he is ready to attack any second. His eyes are as sharp as his kunai. Hanzo looks back to find Athenia peeking behind his shoulder, observing their surroundings with her golden spear already on her right hand while her left hand grips on his shoulder. Her fearless eyes are searching for danger. Hanzo can feel her pulse beneath her hand touching his shoulder beating fast and loud, and instantly he knows that her adrenaline is building up as well.

Secretly, he likes the fact that Athenia is also as fierce as he is. She does not rely on him as much as an ordinary woman would – including Kana, his wife who would completely rely on him. At this point, she could've already passed out. And again, Athenia is no common woman; she's a princess and a courageous individual. Maybe Athenia could be a good team player after all; he just doesn't know it yet, he thought. He then discards the thought, cursing himself for having those thoughts – even comparing Athenia to his wife, and instantly, his concentration is back on the noises behind the bushes.

He expects Reptile to come out any second with his scaly green skin while sticking his tongue out ready to eat their heads off, but seconds later, a rabbit pops out of the bushes – a tiny, fluffy, white rabbit.

Hanzo's face instantly turns red of embarrassment. He has misjudged something yet again. He turns his head to find Athenia's eyes on the rabbit and pouts.

"Well," she finally speaks, "I didn't know Reptile's cute, but shall we attack now, Ninja?" Athenia says sarcastically while lifting her spear. Hanzo clenches his teeth and rolls his eyes as he growls on her remark.

"I'm joking. C'mon, live a little! You need to be entertained once a while." Says Athenia as she stands up and slaps Hanzo's upper arm. She then approaches the rabbit and carries it in her arms while stroking its fur gently. So she still into pets, Hanzo thought to himself.

"The only thing that would entertain me is having this mission accomplished and my family resurrected." He stands up with his stiff-looking face.

She turns around to face him with the rabbit still in her arms, "I get it, Ninja. But for now, we need to camp out and rest. Get the flashlight out! We'll continue the search in the morning."

As he is realizing that this mission will be postponed due to regaining their strength, he unpleasantly gets the flashlight out of the bag and hands it to her without saying any word. Athenia accepts the flashlight and looks at him in the eyes. She furrows her eyebrows as if she's trying to read his facial expression.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Hanzo asks dejectedly.

"Nah, you're getting crankier than usual. Don't worry though; I won't mess with you, at least till sunrise."

Hanzo is surprised by her sudden awareness towards him. But he doesn't show it in his face, "I guess I'm just exhausted and starving."

"Chill, it is normal, I am too. We haven't caught a break yet since we left Edenia. Let's go, I know a place here where we can camp out safe and sound." She releases the rabbit free then turns the flashlight on and takes a few steps, but suddenly turns her head to face Hanzo and point the flashlight to his face, then down to his belly and makes a circular movement, "And you better control that beast in your stomach for a while, I'm going fishing for our dinner."

 _Our_ dinner? Hanzo thinks that she finally sees them as an actual team and not two people working together by force. Hanzo then nods and follows Athenia's lead without any word coming through his throat.

It is true that he is exhausted and starving, but there is nothing Hanzo couldn't handle. The truth is it is the thoughts lingering through his mind that make him seem cranky, but he actually isn't being cranky. When he thinks, he goes quiet and refuses to be bothered by anything.

As Hanzo walks, he has the person walking in front of him creeping through his mind. Hanzo's brain wanders around as he glares at her back. Can he actually survive this mission with Athenia—someone as stubborn and as rude as he is? What is her actual purpose behind her attitude? And how can she be so rude at one point and then she goes all sensitive and shows she can actually care about other living being? Or is it just an illusion she throws so he won't be able to see her true evil side? Is she a friend, or is she a foe? It's the question Hanzo has yet to find the answer to. Now that's a mission he has to accomplish soon in order to not be fooled, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made an update on the 3rd chapter that could affect the story line, so I suggest you to give it a read before you read this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anw mastering Hanzo's character is such a big challenge for me, so I hope this one isn't too bad. Let me know what you think in the review (but I certainly hope y'all can give me some love haha)**

"We're almost there," Athenia says as they have reached what seems like a wall covered with thick vines.

"Are you blind? This is a dead-end!" Hanzo exclaims, looking puzzled.

Athenia shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "You always judges too fast, Ninja. That ain't good y'know."

"No need to point that out. I have figured it out well enough." Hanzo says bitterly.

Athenia slides the vines to the side, and it reveals a long, dark tunnel that leads somewhere. Hanzo's mouth forms an 'o' as he looks behind the thick vines. Reaching out his hand to feel the air inside the dark tunnel, making sure it's real. He retrieves his hand and it grips on one of the thick vines, twisting it and feeling the ridges of the leaves on his palm.

"Uh, can you move immediately? I'm starving here." Athenia gives Hanzo a hand sign telling him to go through the dark tunnel. He groans as he lets go of the vine and goes inside the tunnel.

For some reason Hanzo doesn't know, Athenia turns the flashlight off once they go inside the dark tunnel, so he only relies by the sound of her footsteps and a glimpse of her calf-high gold gladiator and her gold leaves headpiece twirling around her head. His right hand stokes the wall covered with moss as a guide which feels damp beneath his fingers. The thin crisp air starts to slightly prick on his olive skin. He hears the sound of a waterfall; and it gets clearer on each step he takes. A sight of light at the end of the tunnel is visible and it gets larger and brighter each time. They finally reach the end of the tunnel and it reveals a breathtaking, jaw-dropping view.

"Welcome to my third home," greets Athenia.

Hanzo's instict was right after all; it is indeed a waterfall, not the biggest nor the tallest he has ever seen, but the breezy feeling of being near a waterfall and the encountring sound between the waterfall and the lake beneath it is nice to him. The crackle of water touching his skin washes his stresses away. Colorful wildflowers can be seen growing on the green grass. A small cave is there exactly accross the waterfall. Even though it is small, it can fit both of them to sleep right inside it.

"I could get used to staying here, I suppose." Hanzo admires the surrounding, but he can't take his eyes off of the waterfall.

"You should be. This is like my vacation home." Athenia replies proudly with her arms crossed then faces Hanzo, "Oh, and if you could keep this place just between the two of us, it'd be great. I've never brought anyone up here."

Hanzo nods without saying anything else.

"Good. I'll make a bonfire to keep warm."

Athenia then grabs some firewoods, sits down on the ground, stacks the firewoods, and starts scrubbing one firewood to another one as an attempt to make fire. The fire doesn't lit up even after she starts scrubbing them harder. She starts to show frustration within her face. Hanzo is actually entertained by the sight and he's glad to finally see her suffering on something, but he doesn't keep her suffer for long and starts approaching her.

"Trying to lit the fire, I see."

"Sshh! Don't bother me. I'm concentrating." She gets even more frustrated as her hand blisters. Her teeth are clenched and her eyes are nearly in tears from the pain. Hanzo shakes his head, closing her eyes then balls a fist and releases it in one swift move. A small blaze of fire appears on his palm, and he shot it straight away over the stacked firewoods. Athenia's jaw dropped in surprise while still holding the firewoods she was scrubbing.

"Don't you know who I am?" Hanzo asks petulantly, "The fire is mine to command."

Actually, he is surprised as well that he is still have the ability to control fire. He thought the fire only appears when he's furious, but he hides the surpriseness in his face.

"Oh r-right." Athenia stutters, still in shock that she witnessed the fire-making with her own eyes, "Well, I'm gonna fish in the lake now." She gets up and heads to the small lake underneath the waterfall with her extended spear already in her hand

Hanzo sits, crossing his legs next to the bonfire while he watches Athenia from distance while she fishes. Her brows are furrowed and her eyes are aiming on the swimming fish in the lake. Those preying eyes; Hanzo finds it intriguing. She mumbles something inaudible which Hanzo doesn't quite get. She places her hand gripping the spear right next to her eye and waits a few seconds before launching it into the lake. The water splashes and it sounds like her spear is piercing something successfully. She then retrieves her spear and Hanzo's eyes widen as he sees three fish pierced through their heads with only her spear.

"Remarkable fishing skill," Commends Hanzo, "Somebody must have taught you well."

"Yeah, kudos to my step-father for teaching me surviving skills." She replies while jabbing the fish with sticks and put it over the fire. After that she takes a seat accross Hanzo and straighten her long legs, the bonfire separates them.

"Those sort of skills are precious, Princess. It could—"

Athenia cuts him and growls, "Ugh, I hate it when people call me princess."

God, he hates it when she cuts him everytime he talks. First in Edenia, and then now. He could easily pull punches at her right at this point; and he would normally do it if he was placed in other situation, but he choses to set it aside as he is too tired to even argue with Athenia let alone pulling punches as his energy is currently drained. "There is no reason to hate it as the title's deep within your blood."

"Well technically I'm only half Edenian; My mother's an Earthrealmer; Greek. so yeah... you were not wrong when you called me a commoner the other day." Explains Athenia as she sits up and crosses her legs, "and this 'princess' title I have makes people have high expectation of me. People expect me to act as graceful and as honorable as Kitana, and she's also a fierce fighter, but I can't help the other commoner side of me. I like to hunt. I like danger. And I guess I like challenges. I just find it thrilling."

He doesn't know why she is telling him all this information about herself. Does she want pity? But judging from the look on her face and how she acts, Hanzo thinks she is not the pity-lurker type of woman. Maybe she's a bit like him. He doesn't need pity and he is not into attentions. Straight away, Hanzo feels guilty as he recalls his Outworld Marketplace encounter with Athenia, "Still, it's so offensive of me."

He does judge something too fast. He thinks later after he does something, and that usually doesn't work in his favor, but it's hard for him to change that habit as he is the type of person who is easily consumed by his emotion. His eyebrows furrows as he supports the weight of his face with his hand, but his eyes then turns to the fish, "I think these fish are ready."

"Oh right. Let's dig in. I'm starving." The sadness in Athenia's face is instantly gone as she realizes the fish is on the edge of burning. They both get their fish out of the bonfire at the same time and begin eating voraciously as this is their first meal of the day.

Hanzo and Athenia then eat their fish in silence. Both of them are too into their fish that it seems like the fish is the teardrop from heaven. They are cherishing it. Biting and chewing it as if it's the last meal they will ever have. As Athenia has finished half of her fish, Hanzo catches her eyes on his. He swallows the fish inside his mouth at once as he has finish eating.

"What?"

"No, I was just thinking maybe one of us should stand guard. You know, just in case there is danger. You'll never know what'll happen." Suggests Athenia as she is finishing her remining fish fastly, "I'll go first. I'll wake you up in three hours. Then it's your turn to stand guard." Athenia says as she points the fishless stick at him.

Hanzo nods. He does think it's a good idea as he doesn't want to share space with her; it'll be just too much for him to have to share sleeping space with someone he doesn't even like. Then he notices Athenia's eyes are getting bleary as she yawns and stretches herself. He's also as sleepy and exhausted as she is, but there is nothing a ninja like Hanzo couldn't handle. He then lets out a small synical chuckle,

"Are you kidding? I will go first. You'll put us in danger if you were to stand guard first."

"What? No! I'll—"

"HEY!" Hanzo shouts of nowhere. He's exhausted. As hell. He's too tired to argue especially with Athenia. He's on the verge of keeping his tone raised, but then he realizes if he keeps this tone, Athenia won't back down, and that's not what he wants. Especially right now when Athenia's face seems to tell him "What the hell, dude?" He finally takes a deep breath and manages to find the more appropriate sentence.

"Ladies first," Hanzo glares at her. His gaze is not warm at all, "I'll wake you up in three hours."

"Fine," Athenia says as she stands up and heads to the cave, "Three hours."

Hanzo nods and Athenia turns her head from him as she rubs her eyes while she's heading to the cave. He watches her form gets smaller and smaller as she enters the cave.

* * *

He's finally alone and he breathes a sigh of relief. After surviving the whole day walking and searching with Athenia, all he needs is a space for himself. Her annoying self is finally asleep, and Hanzo is free – at least for a good few hours. He breathes in the crisp air that feels good on his lungs as the blowing wind relaxes his face. He grabs the remaining fish and munches it while he lies on his back; Athenia can fish some more in no time with that hell of a fishing skill, he thought.

Hanzo has finished his fish. He bases his head with both of his hand. He straightens his left leg and bends his right one. His eyes are gazing at the starry night sky. The half moon shines beautifully as it lights the dark sky up. For the first time today—or in a long time, he feels peaceful. And then it hits him; the peace is temporary. Tomorrow is a new day and he has to go through another day with Athenia. He has to get ready to have his talk cut, to be mocked by her annoying mouth, and to do that all over again for a few days, probably weeks. The thought of that makes him sigh heavily. He could easily blow up if he doesn't have control over his emotions and rages.

And then the picture of his family comes creeping through; Kana and Jubei. He's doing this for them. The outcome of this mission is to have them restored so he'll have his normal life as Hanzo Hasashi, the grandmaster of Shirai Ryu, not Scorpion; Quan Chi's former specter puppet. He's hoping his clan can be restored as well. Yes, instantly he got rejuvenated. Still tired, but at least he has found his spirit.

In the meantime, his eyes are getting heavier each second. His ticking watch ticks like a lullaby. His eyes would slowly closes, but then it widens in one swift move. This happens a couple of times through his stand guard shift. He cannot fall asleep! He groans as his body feels all jello-ish. He looks at his watch and he breathes a sigh of relief; it's been three hours and now it's time to wake the demon. He gets on his feet fast and heads to the cave.

Inside the cave, he finds Athenia sleeping so peacefully, her head is facing the cave wall so he cannot see her face. He could care less of how peacefully she sleeps, and all he wants is for her to get out of the cave so he can have the whole cave for him to sleep in.

"Hey Princess, your three hours are up. My turn." Hanzo vigorously pokes her arm.

"NO! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! AARGH!" Athenia screams uncontrollably in her sleep which leads to the confusion in Hanzo's face. Impatient, he grabs her arm and shakes it even more vigorously.

"GET UP, NOW! You're dreaming!" shouts Hanzo to her ears that cause her to inhale roughly and instantly sit up. Her face looks shock. Her lips are trembling and she's sweating. A lot.

"You're up, Princess. Go outside. I need some rest." Hanzo says carelessly.

At this point, all he cares about is sleeping. There is nothing else in his mind except how comfortable the piles of leaves in the cave look. Without saying anything, Athenia gazes at Hanzo's sleepy eyes as if she's asking for help with her lips still trembling. Unfortunately, Hanzo does not give a single damn. He's tired and he wants to sleep. Athenia breaks the eye contact and immediately stands on her feet and leaves the cave. Hanzo breathes thankfully as he lays his heavy head on the pile of leaves. His eyes react to it and instantly shut as he drifts into the other dimension.

* * *

The sunlight creeps through Hanzo's shutted eyes slightly. The fresh morning air brushes through his face and the sound of the waterfall can be heard clearly from the cave. His body reacts to the change of his surroundings by opening his eyes slowly and he sits up as he rubs his eyes. He could use some more sleep, but the mission cannot wait awhile longer. Hanzo admires the bright morning sky, but he needs to wash his face to fresh himself up and get ready for the day. A bath might be nice, he thought. He digs out his ear with his pinky finger in reflex. Suddenly, a sound of a humming woman can be heard slightly.

As he is standing up and getting ready to go outside of the cave, that humming sound is clearer. He is stepping outside and that sound gets clearer each step. Then he remembers that he's indeed here with a woman, not the most pleasant woman to be with though. By her humming, he can tell that Athenia is a morning person. But he wonders why she is humming; someone does not just hum when they are sitting down doing nothing. Unconciously, he is now outside of the cave and he cannot believe the view in front of him that his lips part slightly.

Athenia. Is. Taking. A fucking. Bath. And the view is beyond stunning, even for Hanzo. His jaw drops as he sees her perfectly toned back. Her wet locks hang effortlessly on her left shoulder so his eyes have a full access to see it clearly. Her fair skin is spotlessly radiant, and the sunlight that hits her back makes it even more glimmering. Her palm reaches her neck and then it travels down to her back slowly that looks almost alluring to him. Her body then turns in ninety degree angle and he can see a glimpse of her side breast. Though not fully as her upper arm is covering most of it, it looks like a one hell of a breast even from the side. She looks like she enjoys the bath by the way her eyes closed and the way her plump lips parts slightly. Her free hand then wipes the water away from her soaking face graciously, stroking her lips.

To Hanzo, her movements right now seem to go in a slow-motion. The world seems to turn slowly to him and he doesn't even realize the effect she has on him. His heart beats fast as he gulps in awe. He bites his excess gum inside his mouth to stop his jaw from dropping yet again. He is a widow who hasn't seen a naked woman's body for eternity; at least that's what it feels like to him. And to finally be able to see one again –and Athenia's better-than-supermodels body is apparently just too much for his body. He can feel his soldier is on the edge of being stiffened when suddenly a shout is blasted through his ears,

"Oh shit. WHAT THE FUCK, NINJA?!" Athenia shouts as she dips her body from the neck down into the lake while her arms try to cover her should-have-been private parts.

By this shout, his palm immediately covers his eyes while his other arm stretches forward for extra blockage as he is realizing that he just starred in awe at her naked body, and that thought is unpleasant. It's Athenia, for God's sake! He strongly dislikes her. How can he get into that moment of weakness he doesn't know possible –and he's a ninja! He keeps reminding himself with all those thought as he tries to recover,

"Oh shit! Why the hell are you taking a bath in an open space without a warning?!" He raises his tone while his eyes are still covered.

"What? That doesn't mean you can stare, does it?!" Athenia is no longer shouting, but her pitch is high, "And you were sleeping! How am I suppose to know your sleeping schedule?!"

She's absolutely right. He shouldn't have starred. But he's going to keep his pride high by not responding to her starring comment. "At least you could've left a note of some sort? You could've woke me up and told me you're going to take a bath? Or do you need any other solution?" and then it hits him, "Unless you do this intentionally; you want me to see you like this, don't you?!"

"Why the hell would I do that?! Get the hell over yourself, sicko!" Athenia scoffs at his nonsense remark, "Now get back in the cave. I want put on my clothes."

"Ugh, finally. Hurry up. We have to proceed." Hanzo flouts as he turns himself around and heading back to the cave.

Boy that was awkward, he thought as he sighs. It's only the beginning of the day and Athenia already mocks and shows attitude when it's completely her fault for having a bath in an open space. Though he hopes he can unsee her naked body so he doesn't have to picture her naked underneath her dress every time he's with her – no, he has unseen it! He balls a fist as he shuts his eyes harshly, trying to convince himself that he's not thinking about that body. He's a ninja and he can handle anything, and he has never seen her naked before. He strongly hopes his cheek doesn't flush right now or then. He shakes his head vigorously, denying the picture that's about to creep into his head.

Instantly, he lifts his chin up like a brave knight and empties his thought. He really needs to focus. Quan Chi. Revenge. Shirai Ryu. Kana. Jubei. He's trying to get himself mad as an attempt. This mission is waiting for him, and so is his faith, which he doesn't know what is yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo and Athenia have left their hiding and they are currently following the GPS Athenia holds. The sun is now at its highest peak and Kuatan Jungle is getting even warmer. They are sweating bullets. Their legs are as wobbly as jelly since they have been through the steep route where they need to climb and use their whole body's strength, but the urge to find Shang Tsung's flesh pit fast beats the heat and they barely feel the scorching hot weather as they are so focused.

"I think we're close." Athenia says without turning her head towards Hanzo that is following behind her as she is focused on the GPS.

They have agreed on their own duties; Athenia will find direction, and Hanzo will look out for danger. Hanzo has no choice but to agree as he is incapable of the operating nowadays technologies. Hanzo is not a typical person that is open to change. He prefers doing things the old way, and it is not a surprise since he grew up far away from the city. He has dedicated his whole life to Shirai Ryu that he has no time to learn about the world's development.

Before Hanzo's eyes, he sees what seems like another steep road they are about to pass. This one is going to be the steepest yet as he cannot see anything else around it but the blue sky and the fine line that separates it from the steep road .

"Are you sure?" Remarks Hanzo as his features got stiffened. He lifts his sword higher as he holds it tighter, "It means we have entered the enemy's zone. We must be more careful." His eyes observes his surrounding. Shang Tsung's people could be out of his sight and he is not going to risk that. His glare got sharper and more focused as they walk. He cannot wait any longer to destroy the whole thing and have his family restored.

"Oh, really? Thanks for the warning, Captain Obvious." Athenia replies sarcastically as she lifts an eyebrow to his face.

"Don't start, Princess. My rage is building up. " Hanzo tries to not break his focus and wreak his rage to the wretched, full-of-attitude creature in front of him, but it has been a challenge for him since the voice coming out of her mouth is not exactly a classical music to his ears. When is he going to get used to this? If not soon, this is how he could die for the second time.

"Then stop pointing out things I already – Oh fuck!"

Athenia curses as she slips on something slippery that sends her legs hanging over the deep cliff – something they didn't even see coming. The GPS she held also slips away from her grip and it falls freely as it turns into a little dot as it goes deeper. Reflexively, Hanzo gasps as he catches her by her left arm. Her breathing is rapid as Hanzo tries to lift her up back to the ground. For some reasons he doesn't know, he can feel his heart beating fast. He knows he despises her, but it is weird how strong his grip on her is; it's as if he doesn't want to let her go. As Hanzo expected, she is not that heavy to lift, so it doesn't take all his muscle's strength to do the job. The only problem is her skin is so soft that her arms tries to slide away from his grip, so Hanzo uses his other arm's assistance to lift her, gripping her firmly as his teeth clenches. Athenia groans in frustration as she tries to hold onto his muscular arm, which is too large for her to get a good grip out of it. With one hard pull from Hanzo, Athenia's feet is finally back onto the solid ground with her feet's assistance by pinning it on the ledge of the cliff. She lets her hand free herself from Hanzo's then bends over, gripping on her knees as she breathes heavily. Hanzo places his hand on his waist while nudging Athenia's leg with his. His breathing is heavy, but not as heavy as the almost-dead Athenia.

"What did I tell you about being careful?" Hanzo scoffs bitterly, trying to forget the strange feeling he had earlier when he tried to save Athenia. He could've just easily let her fall right at that moment without having to save her and caught her by her arm. He could've let her die by her own clumsiness and he could've had run the mission by himself right now! Instead, he reflexively saved her. That, he does not understand why.

Athenia straightens her body back to standing position, still breathing heavily as she tries to regain her strength back. Their eyes meet, but her expression is unreadable to Hanzo.

"Fine," Athenia finally speaks, "I owe you one."

"One life," Says Hanzo while lifting his index finger, "Let us proceed."

Hanzo leaves Athenia behind. He only takes a couple of steps when Athenia exclaims loudly behind him, "Wait!"

"What?! You're wasting our time!" Hanzo turns his body to face her as he explodes. This mission will never end if she keeps distracting him by stupid things that aren't suppose to happen, like slipping into a cliff for example, he thought to himself. He's not sure of the cause of his sudden explosion; it's either because she indeed wastes their time, or because he tries to let the alien feeling in him on Athenia denied.

"I saw something," She says with a rapid breath while pointing down inside the cliff. "Come see. And oh God, stop yelling!"

"What did you see?" Hanzo approaches her to see what she's pointing on. This better be good enough for him or he could push her back into the cliff. Fuck Kitana's threat. Fuck his earlier abnormal feelings. This woman is driving him insane and he couldn't take any unimportant distraction from her anymore.

"I _said_ , just see!"

He's now standing beside Athenia. Before his eyes, he can see a towering building with uneven roof made of solid bricks covering it inside the cliff which Athenia almost fell into. Green-colored smoke, which smells almost like opium puffs away from the great building. He thinks it might originate from the main entrance of that majestic construction. He squats down to see the thing better. He squint his eyes to core the sight better. A big symbol is now visible. Although it looks quite small because of the distance, it looks terrifyingly familiar to him; four curves, with two on each side, sandwiches a circle in the middle. And on top of it, an even more familiar head structure acts like a cherry-on-top of that symbol. Instantly, he recognizes what the place is as his lip parts in shock and his palm starts to sweat in anger.

It's Shang Tsung's flesh pit.

"By the Gods," Athenia breaks the silence. Her lips parts in awe, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Hanzo says. His voice is almost inaudible as he is still in disbelief that they have found what they have been looking for. It's the place where all the evil constructed masterpieces are created. The laboratory of all loathsomeness and the place that should've been avoided by all living beings. "So it seems."

"Well it seems there's only one way to get into that horrid place Shang Tsung called a work place," Athenia gulps, "We got to climb down."

Hanzo stands back up and faces her. His eyebrows furrow in doubt, "There must be another way to get in. Follow me." Commands Hanzo as he goes around the edge of the cliff.

Without bothering to look back, Hanzo takes each of his steps carefully. His eyes analyze every corner of his surroundings. He takes a peek behind some trees, searches around the bushes, and even tries to sniff the opium-ish smell he smelt earlier until he finally reaches the grassier area which has a slightly denser grass. The grass shrieks as Hanzo lift his feet to step forward while his eyes wander around to the solid ground trying to find something – anything that could help him to get to their destination without having to climb down like what Athenia suggested. It's not that he doesn't have the strength for it, but to risk the entire mission and his life into falling to an endless abyss is not on his options. Suddenly, his feet step down to what feels hollow to him. His eyebrows curl in confusion – why does the hollowness feels like wood? He then taps his foot onto the hollow part, trying to make sure it is a wooden hollowness indeed. He starts hoping; it might be the way in he's looking for. He kneels down and brushes a few dead grass aside to reveal a grass green-camouflaged door that is attached to the ground. He then pulls the door handle that is made out of a tree branch to reveal a dark and narrow stairs which might lead to Shang Tsung's flesh pit. Almost instantly, Hanzo stands back up to report his founding,

"Princess, I think I've—" He turns around to find Athenia not standing behind him the whole time. Hanzo confusedly scans his surrounding in order to find where Athenia is. Man, that woman is so hard to control. He's the grandmaster of Shirai Ryu, so he got used to everyone obeying him. But Athenia is anything else but obedient, which frustrates him.

"Princess?" This time, he raises his voice. His eyes still searches for her when a voice of hers is heard,

"Hey Ninja, what the hell are you doing up there? Get your freaking rope spear ready, and climb the fuck down quick!" Athenia demands.

Her voice comes from a lower ground. Hanzo follows her voice only to find her attempting to climb down with only a rope tied around her waist and the other end hooked on the nearest tree, but she's not too far down yet.

"I can see that you prefer death indeed," Hanzo looks down on her, not trying to do anything to help her. "I shouldn't have bothered saving you earlier if I had known this is your chosen path."

"Well then Smarty Pants, what choice do we have?" Athenia rags at his remark.

"What if I told you I've found a safer way down?" Hanzo raises an eyebrow wryly.

Athenia's eyes widen in disbelief. He thinks she might finally feel extremely stupid right now, "You have?"

"I found a stair down."

Her cheeks start to flush as she folds her lips inside her mouth. He got her this time, and it satisfies him big time. He knows she's embarrassed, so he tries to embrace the moment by stretching his hand down towards her as if he is about to help her get back onto the ground,

"Need a hand, Princess?"

Athenia shakes her head vigorously as if she's trying to get herself together before she replies Hanzo, "Don't bother, this time I got it."

"If you say so." Remarks Hanzo as he retracts his hand.

Athenia pins her feet on the ledge of the cliff once again as she lifts her body up without any struggle whatsoever. Impressed by her body's strength, Hanzo unconsciously watches her in admiration until he notices how her body arcs slightly that it makes the hem of her dress lifts above her legs, revealing her seductive thighs and a glimpse of her bum. Thanks to the view, Hanzo inanimately recalls this morning's unintentional walk-in catastrophe as he bites the inside of his lips, trying to hold it from dropping. Thankfully, his eyes don't show his current thirst. He remembers how her spotless back arches and how good her wet fair skin looks when it hits the sunlight. God, even at some point Hanzo has to admit how good she looks. He can't help but wonder how her body would look like without any coverage. If only her hand weren't covering most of her breasts, it would've reduced his curiosity a bit.

"Let's go, Ninja. Show me the way." Athenia says as she walks past him while poking his arm.

Startled, Hanzo shakes his head vigorously as he overtakes Athenia. What the hell was he thinking? Is he attracted to her? No, it can't be. She's nowhere near his type. She's got a hell of an attitude, she doesn't call him by his name – let alone master, she often makes frustratingly sarcastic remarks, and she's nowhere near obeying. How are these feelings possible for a ninja that is trained to not have some sort of attraction? First of all, he unconsciously saved her, and now the nude image of Athenia can't seem to fly away from his mind. He then slaps his head as he takes a quick breath, hoping to regain his focus back. His eyes go straight ahead as he buries those odd thoughts deep inside him. God, how he hopes to never dig it ever again.

* * *

After Hanzo and Athenia passed the surprisingly long, dark, and narrow secret entrance, they have finally reached the bottom of the cliff, and there stands Shang Tsung's flesh pit; dark, creepy, and it looks like it needs new paint – even on a broad daylight it looks somewhat terrifying. The look of this horrid place cringe their teeth as they glance at it from one of the big, bushy trees that secludes the place. The tree trunk they're squatting on is large and sturdy enough to support both of their weights.

They even have taken the fallen GPS back quickly into their hands once they reached down. Athenia had suggested to not leaving even a tiny evidence of their presence as it will blow their covers – they're stalking their enemy to demolish one of their biggest defense weapon, and getting caught by a possibly forgotten thing could be the worst thing to happen. Hanzo, being a good ally, sees the point in this and agrees.

"Isn't it weird to you that this place is unguarded?" Asks Athenia as she browses the surrounding with a binocular, moving her head slowly in the process.

"This is a secret place. Not even the most loyal guards are trusted to guard this flesh pit. Shang Tsung might be afraid of traitors." He answers while his eyes observe the surroundings. Being a highly visible ninja, he doesn't need such thing like a binocular.

Athenia's eyebrows furrow, but then she nods in response. Hanzo is surprised that she doesn't try to argue with him this time. Normally, she would always find a way to argue with him – even on the matters that don't even involve this mission. Maybe because he has saved her life earlier? So now she's just showing him the luxury for once to not arguing with him for once? Moreover, he's relieved she finally shuts up. He doesn't even need an expression of gratitude from her; her showing respect is more than enough for him. And now that she has shown respect, he slowly starts to show more respect for her too, as an ally as well. He doesn't think of her as a friend yet. He still has to find out her true intentions.

All of the sudden, Athenia's cold palm is nudging his upper arm while his eyes are looking into the opposite direction as hers. He looks up to her in response. He's not sure he's shock because of the startling, or to have finally noticed how cold her skin feels against his.

"What is it?" Hanzo whispers.

Still holding the binocular, Athenia replies, "Quick! 10 o'clock. Do you know that sickly pale-skinned bald man?"

A sickly pale-skinned bald man? Hanzo's lips part as his eyes squint because the description she has given sounds familiar to his brain. He then forces himself to turn his head to the 10 o'clock direction after he feels his brain has been processing the thought way too long only to find the person who makes his temple sweats as he balls a fist in his sweaty palm. Instantly, his blood boils as all the scorpion-rage comes crawling back into him as if it's trying to corrupt his soul once again. His kunai is ready, and he could release it any second.

It's the person who's responsible for his suffering.

The person who murdered his family and clan.

It's Quan Chi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I know this has been awhile since the last time I updated, but I've been really busy with college as this is my senior year, so I hope you guys understand why it takes too long for me to update and why this is a short chapter. I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favs. You guys rock! I will try my best to write the next chapter in between my tight schedule because I don't want to abandon the story :( If you have any critics, please let me know, but please be polite and constructive. #NoHate**

* * *

Quan Chi; there he is standing in front of the main entrance of the flesh pit. He's probably waiting for Shang Tsung to come out of the flesh pit. They're probably planning their next strategy to take down Earthrealm and Edenia. However, Hanzo doesn't give a single damn. His concern is Quan Chi and avenging the murder of his family and clan only, and he's there now standing innocently. Hanzo swears he would not waste this moment to ash for the sake of his family and clan. As he clenches his teeth, his grip on his kunai gets tighter that it almost cuts through his fingers, but he feels nothing but the rage that consumes his existent.

"Hey!" Athenia whispers rather loudly, but she manages to not let out any audible sounds, "What's with that face? Do you know him? Who is—"

"I'm going after him. You stay out of this!" Exclaims Hanzo as he bends his knee to jump from the tree trunk down to the ground. However, he is quickly detained by Athenia's arm ramming on his chest.

"You're not going anywhere until I hear answers!"

"It's Quan Chi; the person who's responsible for the death of my family and clan! And if you keep standing in my way, he'll escape in a second!" Hanzo answers as he attempts to jump down once more, feeling annoyed by her demand.

"Hey take a chill pill, Ninja! This isn't entirely about you. Are you even thinking about the sake of our realms? Do you want to be the mad ass man who ruins everyone's plan?" Athenia sounds like she is trying her best not to scream at his face.

"But—"

"You're being selfish. You're not even thinking – let alone thinking about other living people's sake. I get it; you're hurt, deeply, but I'm sure your family wouldn't want you to be the one who wrecks it all."

Hanzo stays silent as he absorbs Athenia's words into his mind. Why does she care so much? But she does have a point. Maybe killing Quan Chi right now isn't the best idea, and it could risk their life too as it will blow their cover. Instantly, his harsh face softens slightly.

"So please, do this for the team first. I hope you're willing to do that." Athenia's tone softens as well, still whispering. Hanzo nods slowly in response followed by Athenia mumbling 'good' at his remark as he gets back into squatting position.

The two quickly seal their lips tight as they see Shang Tsung comes to the view as he steps his foot out of the flesh pit, approaching Quan Chi who has been waiting for him with arms folded behind his back.

"How is everything?" Quan Chi begins. Above the tree, Hanzo digs his ear with his pinky finger to hear the conversation better.

"Everything is going as planned. My latest experiment so far goes remarkable. Infusing one being's blood into another and making monstrous creature can get us ahead." Shang Tsung replies confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Asks Quan Chi. His forehead wrinkles in doubt.

"These creatures I created cannot be restored into their original form. Once they are infused, their physique, their behavior, their desires will stay the way I intended them to be." Shang Tsung answers wickedly, "I've created a set of killing machines."

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. I cannot wait to see the final product."

"They will be perfect once we get back from Neatherrealm. I understand Shinnok wants to see me immediately."

"Indeed. He said it could take days. He wants you to work on something which he thought can benefit us in the upcoming war." Informs Quan Chi.

"I will do anything to fill all the realms with evil." Shang Tsung grins wickedly, followed by evil laugh.

"Our plan is going to work. Soon, all the realms will be conquered." Quan Chi joins Shang Tsung in evil laughter for a moment, "Let us move. There is no time to be wasted."

As Quan Chi and Shang Tsung leave the flesh pit area and widen their distance, Hanzo's mind wanders through on what Shang Tsung's latest project could possibly be. Infusing blood sounds unfamiliar to him. The only thing he has ever experience was being a resurrected. Maybe this has something to do with resurrecting as well. His eyes squint at that thought, trying to figure out the enemy's puzzling strategy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Athenia asks Hanzo as she nudges his arm with her elbow in a voice more audible seeing nobody's in sight.

"It depends," Hanzo' answers startled as he wakes up from his thoughts, "Have you been listening to their conversation?"

"Yes," Athenia's face shows curiosity, "Wanna go check the flesh pit out? I mean, there's hardly any guard around, and Shang Tsung will be gone for days."

Hanzo's eyebrow furrows at her suggestion. He can't hide the curiosity that creeps through, but he can't help thinking that the place might be too dangerous for their lives. And there's a possibility that they could accidently imprints the flesh pit that can caused to be tracked later on and blow their cover in the end. But Athenia has a point. No one is around. Besides, he's a ninja; a ninja can stay invisible, and it's almost impossible for a ninja to leave tracks in enemies' base. He's not quite sure about Athenia, though. She can be clumsy at times just like how she almost fell over the cliff. Can he trust her?

"Can you stay aware and be more careful?" Hanzo asks her doubtfully.

"Sure. I'll probably just break a bottle or two."

Hanzo frowns at her remark. To him, humors cannot be taken at these kinds of situations. Serious situations. Especially knowing that she could lose focus easily.

"I'm kidding! Gosh, Ninja. Have a sense of humor for God's sake." Athenia rolls her eyes.

"Do not try to make jokes in a serious situation if you want to be taken seriously." Exclaims Hanzo bitterly.

"Alright, grandpa." Grunts Athenia.

"What did I tell you about jokes?"

"Really?! Oh we could go on forever, you know." Athenia sighs in what seems like a disbelief, "Let's just climb down this tree, enter what we're about to destroy, and get the fuck out to set our next step."

"Set strategy? It will be better if we destroy this place while we can. In this case, now is the perfect time!" Hanzo's eyebrows furrow once more at her remark. Setting a strategy never occurs in his book. Everything he does is basically has to be done quickly in order for it to be over even quicker.

"Okay you know what? Your impetuosity is so nasty I could just push you down this damn tree. A strategy is needed in order to reach a goal. Not just successfully, but it needs to be well-thought. Sometimes your emotion could be your fall down. In this case, that could happen if you rush things." Athenia lectures Hanzo.

"Alright. Do you want to get in there or not?!" He exclaims, hoping she catches the annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, duh. Isn't that what I just suggested?"

"Then stop talking!"

Athenia covers her face with her bare hand, looking frustrated. After a sigh, she finally replies, "Alright fine." She tries to calm herself, "By the Gods, I hope I'd never see you after this whole thing are over."

Without minding Hanzo, who is rolling his eyes in agreement to her previous statement, she jumps down the tree and lands perfectly on her feet with Hanzo catching up behind her only to be greeted by a deep, growling voice that startles them.

"This is a restricted area; especially for Earthrealmers and Edenians!"

Hanzo turns his head, following the voice before witnessing a horrid creature with sharp teeth and blades attached to his arms.

"Baraka!"


End file.
